


Better Than A Dream

by UnfriendlyBlackThottie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Grinding, Humor, Making Out, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Sex Toys, Soft Bucky, Truth or Dare, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfriendlyBlackThottie/pseuds/UnfriendlyBlackThottie
Summary: Reader is in love with healed! Bucky.Bucky knows.Hawkeye knows all and sees all because duh- HAWKEYE.Fluffy hilarity and a bit of smut ensues.





	Better Than A Dream

‘Gather round bitches. It’s bonding time!’ Natasha yelled from the kitchen. 

You audibly groaned along with Steve as Sam rushed past you to get a front row seat to the action. Wanda smirked knowingly, leading a curious Vision down the hallway to the common room. 

The game started calmly enough. 

‘I dare you to eat a ghost pepper out of that expired jar of salsa!’ 

‘Is it true you once had to strip naked on The tarmac to avoid peeing in your suit?’   
And the like. 

Tony turned beet red but valiantly refused a glass of milk for a whole 17 minutes before he ran off clawing at his tongue after eating an entire ghost pepper in one bite. The thought of the one and only Black Widow naked on the tarmac would certainly be ammo for some future late night activities. But you were cool. As long as nothing outlandish happened regarding a certain super soldier. 

Steve was very conscious of your .... predicament and he made sure to sit next to you in case the team tried to gang up on you. Which they ALWAYS did since you were the shy new girl with an obvious crush. You literally could not have picked a worse person to have the hots for. Bucky Barnes was absolutely untouchable.

Until one day he wasn’t.

One day he just ... stopped. 

He stopped walking around like he was worried everyone was afraid of him.

He stopped ignoring you and started actually saying ‘hey’ when he saw you in the halls.

He stopped wearing that god awful glove to hide the super hot silver hand you knew he had but never got to see until recently, and you finally heard him laugh for the first time. Your heart swelled and blood rushed to some other places too. 

He noticed. 

And unfortunately for you his surge of confidence and newfound comfort only made him more attractive and therefore OBVIOUSLY out of your league. Better to obsess over him from afar and quietly moan his name into your pillow than embarrass yourself and be the laughing stock of the team after a one night stand, right? Right.

Except all you could think about was that hot super soldier body doing hot super soldier things to your dainty frame. 

FUCK.

‘Awww widdew babyyyy!’ Clint teased, bringing you back to reality and out of your own head. When the fuck did Clint get here? He was like the big brother you never had and secretly hated but also really loved even though he was always busting your chops. 

‘You mean to tell me you’ve never said a SINGLE Avengers name while you flick the bean?! I don’t believe it. And honestly, if it’s true? I take personal offense,’ Natasha smirked.

‘I’m ... I’m not fucking any of the Avengers so why would I?’ You offered meekly, realizing what they must have chosen to ask when you picked ‘truth’ for your turn.

‘Uhh... you could be!’ Laughed Sam as he slapped a ridiculously loud five with a smirking Bucky.

‘You damn sure could be, doll. Just say the word,’ said the Super Soldier with a wink. 

‘Could be what?’ You responded dumbly, regretting it immediately as you watched the corners of Bucky’s mouth begin to turn up ever so slightly.

‘Fucking an avenger.’

Out of the corner of your eye you saw Steve stiffen next to you but he still managed to move in time to catch the beer bottle you were about to drop, saving Tony’s new carpet.

You thanked him awkwardly as the room waited for you to respond.

‘Nothing to say sugar?’ Natasha asked coyly.

‘Ummm. N- no, not really. I think I had too much to drink I’m gonna hit the hay. Night guys.’

You scrambled to the elevator faintly catching the beginning of Steve’s speech about how to ‘properly address a woman’ with an indescribable ache between your thighs and cheeks you were sure matched the color of a fire engine.

You? Fuck an Avenger? Fuck THE Avenger of your dreams? No way. He was just teasing. Your crush was obvious and he had been drinking. Obviously. How many times had you thought the word *obviously* tonight? And were there batteries in your vibrator? These were questions that needed IMMEDIATE answers. 

You damn near ran back to your room replaying Bucky’s words in your mind. Picturing his luscious lips wrapped around his beer bottle, and then your own lips, and then maybe your fingers, and then your rock hard nipples, and eventually your pu- THANK GOD THE ELEVATOR HSHSHSHSH

You got on and damn near broke the button pressing it repeatedly in an attempt to get it to close before someone could follow you.

When it opened on your floor you peaked out in either direction before making your way quickly and quietly to your room, happy to find that everyone still seemed to be downstairs. 

And your vibrator DID have batteries in it. YES LAWD.

You pleasured yourself to the thought of Bucky fucking you into the mattress not once, not twice, but three times, thanking God no one followed you upstairs.

You fell asleep with that cute ass chin and 5 o clock shadow plastered onto your minds eye.

————————————-

You woke up with that cute ass chin and 5 o clock shadow plastered onto your minds eye. 

Damn.

You didn’t know how much you drank last night but this was one vivid ass dream cause it really looked like Buck was sitting on your bed. Enjoying your fantasy land and still buzzing between the effects of last nights liquor, Bucky’s obligatory though hot as hell flirting and the euphoria of 3 back to back orgasms followed by undisturbed slumber, you decided to go along with it. 

‘Morning Buck.’ 

His smile was uncharacteristically wide. How lovely. Dream Buck seemed really happy. 

‘Mornin’ dollface.’

‘How’d you sleep?’

‘I didn’t.’

‘Oh damn. I must not have done my job,’ you winked at him enjoying the confidence you had in your little dreamscape. The things you would do to that man if you could talk to him like this in real life. Sheesh. 

He stared at you for a long moment, a mixture of shock, amusement and desire playing on his features. You watched him visibly compose himself before he spoke again. 

‘And what job is that exactly?’

‘I think you know,’ you replied cheekily. As you sat up to continue your banter in closer proximity your head swam a bit but you held it together. No hangovers in the dreamscape. Hangovers were for pussies. 

‘My favorite job, silly. Getting you off.’ At this you crawled toward him and placed your panty covered core directly on the zipper of his jeans as you straddled his lap. It was a bit uncomfortable but he looked so good you didn’t care. 

‘Damn,’ was all he could muster as he placed his strong hands around your waist and began to rub small circles into your back. 

‘When’d you get here?’ You asked curiously. This was an elaborate ass dream and you were here for it! He felt so REAL. You would ONLY EVER drink tiny sips of Asgardian mead with your beer henceforth if it meant dream Bucky would appear to you the morning after and you’d actually be able to talk to him without clamming up like a fool and running in the opposite direction. 

‘Quite a bit ago actually.’ He responded. ‘I came to see what all the uhh.. noise was and then, well. I didn’t wanna leave,’ he answered, turning away so you couldn’t see him smirk.

‘What noise?’

‘I thought you were calling me last night but,’ he trailed off, moving his hands to your stomach then up to your breasts gently squeezing them. ‘You were doing something else entirely weren’t you?’

You could FEEL his breath on your neck. ASGARDIAN LIQUOR WAS CLEARLY THE BEST IN THE COSMOS. You instinctively rolled your hips into him as his mouth met your throat and his hands tangled in your hair. He felt so good. Too good. Too good to be some liquor induced fever dream even if it was Asgardian.

‘Buck?’ You whispered, suddenly paralyzed with fear.

‘Oh God yes,’ was his reply and your panties could have melted off right then and there except your sense of dread was overpowering your lust induced haze at the exact moment the mead was wearing off.

He rolled his hips up into your core and began to leave open mouth kisses along your neck and collarbone making you whimper uncontrollably. It was almost impossible to ignore the sensation but eventually you remembered how to speak again.

‘Buck are you real?’

His hips came to a stop.

‘Not sure what you mean darlin.’ He leaned back on his arms to study your facial expression. ‘If you’re still a little tipsy we can do this another time. I don’t wanna take advantage. But I assure you,’ he amended placing one hand on the small of your back and grinding his thick bulge against your core ever so lightly, ‘I am very real.’

Your brain short circuited.

‘Holy fuck I thought I was dreaming,’ you half whined, half screamed as the realization you’d been rubbing your pussy all over Bucky fucking Barnes set in.

‘Oh my god oh my god oh my god,’ you panicked as you tried to slide back onto the bed from his lap. Bucky gently but firmly held you close.

‘You thought you were dreaming?’

‘Well yeah I would neve-‘

‘You dream about me?’

‘Uhhhh. Umm. Well I-‘

‘Aw you were just flirting with me doll. Don’t get shy again.’

‘I thought I was having an Asgardian liquor induced fever dream,’ you confessed embarrassedly laying your head on his shoulder.’

He threw his arms around you as he let out a laugh that melted your heart and sent blood rushing to your nether regions. You were far to embarrassed to say or do anything about it.

‘Wait so you really didn’t sleep?’

‘No but it’s oh-‘

‘And you heard me calling your name when I was... OH MY GOD!’

You dove for your vibrator as if he hadn’t already seen and spent several hours in close proximity with it and threw it under the bed. He laughed his beautiful laugh and you could feel your ears getting hot from how undoubtedly purple you were turning. 

‘Jesus Buck I’m so-‘

‘Stop it. I sincerely hope you were not about to apologize. Maybe this wasn’t clear last night but when I said you could be fucking an Avenger? I was talking about ME.’

At this point your pussy was internally poppin on a handstand but you were still reeling from the fact that not only had you grinded on Bucky, but he had caught you masturbating and then spent the night with you. Willingly. What does one do under these circumstances? Do we go on a date? Do we continue making out? Do you bust it wide open? Do you bake him a quiche? WHAT 👏🏾 ARE 👏🏾 THE 👏🏾RULES 👏🏾?!

Sensing your brain going into overdrive Bucky simply takes your hands in his.

‘Listen. We can do whatever you want whenever you want however you want. I can leave. I can act like I never saw you. I apologize for coming in here without permission. The door wasn’t locked and I heard my name. And when I saw what you were doing I was just ... kinda frozen. You looked so good. And then you fell asleep so fast and I didn’t want to open the door and wake you. Maybe I should have? I’m so-‘

‘Ok now YOU better not be apologizing,’ you said with a chuckle.

Bucky relaxed immediately. He didn’t want you to be nervous. You were trying not to be but he was just so fucking sexy. It was disarming. 

‘Here’s the deal. I think you’re amazing and I wanna fuck your brains out. But I’m also awkward as fuck and kinda insecure about a wide variety of random things including but not limited my body and general ways of being.’ 

You put it all on the table and offered him an intentionally awkward smile complete with finger guns. Rather than take the bait he simply pulled you toward him to place a gentle kiss on your forehead. You could have died happily right then.

‘I think we can help each other out with the insecurity bit. I don’t know if you’ve heard but I’m a bit of a loner with a dark past,’ he chuckled. 

‘Is that so?’ 

He gave you a knowing smile. One that seemed to say he was tired of living without love and that he was done punishing himself. One that said he was ready to try. You hoped the smile you gave him in return told him everything you couldn’t just yet. That he’d always been worthy of love. That it would be your honor to be the one who gave it to him. 

As he leaned in to capture your lips in a kiss a knock at the door surprised you both.

‘What’s Up?’ You shouted from the bed making no effort to get up or hide. Bucky beamed at you.

‘Just checking in kid. Coulda swore I saw a certain super soldier creep in here in the middle of the night and I heard some weeeeeied sou-‘

‘Oh my God Clint fuck off!’ Was your response but he could hear the laughter in your voice.

‘Happy for you assholes,’ he shot back. And you could hear the joy in his.


End file.
